


the anticipation, you know it's like

by julgru



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, there is feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julgru/pseuds/julgru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t do this a lot, the preparation takes more time than either of them have, which makes it more exclusive when they do. It is relaxing, yet thrilling, to have the control he at other times loves and cherishes, completely gone.</p><p>Or, Harry is good with a candle in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the anticipation, you know it's like

**Author's Note:**

> this is my participation for bottom nick month, which was (still is) a very good and very amazing idea and I'm obsessed with it. 
> 
> there is no special warnings, just the usual ones; questionable time setting and character developments, and melodramatic writing.
> 
> unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own (there will probably be a few, sorry in advance).
> 
> enjoy!!

_One more time, let’s do it again._  
 _Blow my mind, do it again_

_Then it arrives, the moment before_  
 _Wait for it, wait for the build up_  
 _And then let's do it again_

_Don't care what they say, it hurts so good_  
 _I don't wanna stop, I know I should_  
 _But let's do it again_

-

He’s been lying there for what feels like hours, when he can hear shuffling behind him. He can’t see anything except darkness, but he feels. He can feel himself sweating, his heart beating faster than ever, hands clammy as they cling to the headboard, as promised. He can feel his dick twitching as Harry coos behind him, stroking his calf softly to make him relax. Nick lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and the tension in his body drains from him under Harry’s certain but careful hands. Nick loves him so much his hearts clenches, trusts Harry with his life.

“You’re so good for me. So still,” Harry continues to stroke up Nick’s leg, thigh, soft touches over his arse, and up his back and shoulder. It’s tickling, but Nick knows better than to giggle and try to get away. Harry drags his hand up to Nick’s hair, fingers brushing past the edge of the bandana that’s tied over Nick’s eyes. “So lovely, you are.”

They don’t do this a lot, the preparation takes more time than either of them have, which makes it more exclusive when they do. It is relaxing, yet thrilling, to have the control he at other times loves and cherishes, completely gone. He isn’t bound, the idea of him having to stay still by himself, to stay good for Harry, is much more intriguing.

Nick can hear Harry padding around the room and then the familiar sound of a lighter goes off. The noise makes Nick’s stomach tingle, sending down a shiver down his back. Suddenly the air is too thick to breathe, the room too hot and Nick’s body too small for him to live in. A whine escapes his throat and he struggles to keep still, too knowing of what’s about to happen.

“Hey, shh. Calm down, I’ll take care of you.” Nick whines again and turns his head to where he knows Harry is standing, even though he can’t see him. It’s soothing, having Harry right there, ready to observe what Nick can’t himself. “We’ll start with ten, s’that alright?” Nick nods even though he doesn’t need to; he’s on board with whatever Harry asks him, anywhere, anytime.

The first drop lands somewhere on his shoulder-ish. He can’t really register where; he can only feel the burn of it the second it lands somewhere on his body. He hisses and then Harry’s hand is touching the area where the drop of wax is, reassuring. “Count for me, Nick. Can you do that?” Harry’s voice has gone an octave lower than when they had started, like every time they do this.

Nick grunts and forces himself to speak. “One.” His voice is raspy and low, and he barely recognizes himself at first. Harry praises him and then his hand leaves Nick’s back. Another two or three drops lands on Nick’s lower back, making him gasp and twist the sheets next to the pillow he lies on. Harry rests his hand on the burned area once again and Nick counts for him.

They continue like that until Nick breathes out the last number, finally reaching ten. The immediate burn dies out after a while, but Nick’s skin still feels like it’s on fire. His cock is painfully hard, neglected the entire time, and Nick craves relief. Harry probably knows this too but he doesn’t do anything about it, just continues to touch Nick gently. Nick gets a few moments to regain his breath before another series of heated drips makes contact to his back. Nick gasps and twists on the sheets, but the pain keeps coming, relentless. Harry whispers encouraging words, but doesn’t stop leaving streaks of wax over Nick. After what feels like fifty drops Harry must decide to give Nick one more break to catch his breath because the drops decrease and the more lasting pain kicks in.

Nick can feel the bed dipping by his feet, and then he has two knees on either side of his thighs. “Hips up, please.” Harry asks, patting Nick’s bum lightly. It’s not enough to hurt, but it makes Nick’s dick twitch where it’s pressed to the mattress. Nick obeys Harry’s request and gets up on his knees, face still on the pillow. Harry groans behind him and cups his arse, spreading his cheeks. Nick can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth and he wiggles his bum a bit, wanting Harry to do something. One of Harry’s hands slides down over Nick’s hole and balls, grabbing the base of his cock, stroking it torturously slow. Nick’s entire body tenses and he jots forward with a sob, almost hitting the headboard with his head. Nick hears Harry huff out a laugh behind him and his hand speeds up slightly. The pleasure from Harry wanking Nick and the pain from the now cooling wax on his back are overwhelming, two sensations brought together making everything more intense.

Harry’s hand releases Nick’s cock, receiving a small protest from Nick, and squeezes his arse again before leaving his body completely. Nick can hear the familiar click of the lube opening and then two cold fingers are spreading the liquid over his hole. Nick groans and clenches, trying to push back on Harry’s fingers to get them inside of him. Harry pushes one of them inside and Nick opens his mouth on a silent scream. Harry’s fingers are long and thin, going so deep already. Nick can hear himself pant and moan, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care who knows what they’re doing. He doesn’t care one fucking bit.

As Nick tries to get his feelings in order, Harry presses in another finger. It’s more of a stretch this time, a hollow ache in the low of his spine. Nick whines high in his throat, tries to push down further on Harry’s lean fingers, when another series of drips hits him, his arse cheeks this time, and he lets out a sob. It hurts, it really fucking hurts, and Nick can feel his eyes prickling behind the bandana. “Fuck.” He bites out, face muffled by his pillow.

“You like it, babe? Tell me how much you like it.” Harry works his fingers deeper into Nick, twisting and turning inside him. He brushes past Nick’s spot in the exact same moment as slashes of wax hits Nick’s back and he arches his back, oversensitive.

Nick takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the next drips. “God, fuck. I fuck – nnngg – I. Shit. Fucking hell that, fuck, hurts.” Nick forces out, shifting the weight on his knees from one to the other.

“Do you love it?” Nick feels hot air blowing against his arse and then Harry is mouthing at his cheeks, biting and sucking right next to his fingers.

“I love it.” Nick breathes out. The muscles in his thighs are starting to tremble and Harry coos behind him, whispering encouraging things that Nick can’t quite register. He’s too gone, floating with the pleasure. Nick finds himself thinking about what present he should buy for Daisy to stop himself from coming before Harry even has the chance of fucking him for real. He’s desperate for it, but he knows better than to speak without being spoken to.

Harry must seem to notice, because only moments later Nick’s arse is empty and the bed shifts behind him. Nick is dragged over the bed, feeling dizzy and disoriented. “Harry?”

“I’m right here,” Harry’s voice sounds from somewhere next to Nick. “I’m going to take the blindfold off, but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say something else. Good?” Nick nods and shuts his eyes behind the cloth. He feels Harry fiddling with the knot and then it gets a little bit lighter in the darkness of his eyelids.

“I’m going to fuck you now, and then I’m going to try something new, alright?” Nick groans in response and nods his head furiously – he really wants Harry to fuck him. Like, right now. “You can open your eyes, love.” Nick’s eyes shot open and he is met by a pair of wide, green eyes staring at him intently. Harry is in the same position as Nick himself right in front of him; arse up, face down. His hair is completely ruined and his pupils wide. As far as Nick can see, he’s not wearing anything but a pair of pants. “Hi, babe.” Harry says, smiling. He’s gorgeous and Nick wants to touch him so badly.

Harry pushes his hand through Nick’s hair and Nick can’t help but lean into the touch like a kitten. Harry leans forward and presses their lips together, the first kiss for hours. It’s lazy and slow and intimate and Nick loves every second of it. When the pull away to breath Harry has a new look on his face, hungry for more. He pecks Nick’s lips one last time before getting up and behind Nick again. For the first time Nick looks around the room, noticing the plain, white candles set all over. They’re the only thing that lights up the room and a spark of arousal hits Nick’s guts.

Nick looks behind his back, seeing Harry fiddling with a condom, pants only half way down to his knees. Must be as desperate as Nick is, then. “You need more prep?” Harry asks, not looking at Nick.

“No. Wanna feel it.” Nick slurs, voice gone even raspier. He watches as Harry threads the condom over his dick and spreads a generous amount of lube over it. Harry grunts as he presses the tip against Nick’s arsehole a few times, not entering just yet. Nick makes an annoyed noise and presses back against Harry in the same moment he drives forward, the very tip slipping inside. They groan in union and Harry fits himself over Nick’s wax filled back, breathing hard into the side of his neck. Harry continues to push into Nick, hips pressed against Nick’s arse. He stays there for moment to give Nick some time to adjust. It’s more of a burn than Harry’s fingers, but it’s a good burn. Nick likes it when it burns.

Harry sets up a rocking pace, slow but still enough to make Nick’s nerves go crazy, every stroke of it too intense to handle. He can feel the wax crumbling on his back where Harry is moving with the jolt of his hips. He’s building up to a faster pace and only moments later they are both moving back and forth in the middle of the bed. Nick’s body is going on autopilot, mouth releasing small whimpering noises and cries that he barely recognizes as his own.

“You feel – oh god – feel so good. You’re so good. Fuck,” Harry stutters, biting slightly at Nick’s shoulder. A hand sneaks around his chest and stomach, gripping at Nick’s cock. He isn’t prepared for the pleasure that shoots through his entire body like an electrical shock, his muscles clenching and jumping inside him. “Shit, shit, I’m gonna come. Fuck, Nick. Making me come so soon. I’m gonna-“.

Harry’s hips are ruthless as they pound into Nick, probably chasing that last bit of pleasure before tipping over the edge. He’s grunting and groaning and whispering dirty things into Nick’s eat, proper caveman style, and Nick wants to laugh at him. He also wants to touch him and kiss him, maybe cuddle as well. That will have to wait for later though; right now Nick has to work on getting Harry off if he wants any relief at all tonight. That’s the rules.

Harry tightens the grip he has on Nick’s shoulders and cock, biting down where Nick is pretty sure he dripped wax earlier. Nick can feel Harry’s cock pulsing as he fills the condom, fills Nick with his come. Another pang of arousal hits him and he’s one hundred percent sure he’s going to come too, when Harry lets go of Nick’s cock and pulls out. Nick’s hole is clenching down on nothing, cold air hitting him and he shivers. Without any warning, Harry sinks down two fingers into Nick’s arse again and he moans out a bit too loud for his own liking.

“Gonna do something new now. You have to tell me if you don’t like it. Good?” Harry kneads at Nick’s cheek as he moves his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. He pulls out and pushes Nick’s spine down, making him arch his back again. Nick closes his eyes and prepares himself for whatever Harry might have in store for him. Harry was the one who brought this up, this thing they’re doing, back when Nick was too stressed and riled up about everything and nothing. This thing. This might have been the only rescue of their relationship.

Nick hears the lube opening and closing, all nerves on fire. Something is pressing at his hole, sore by now, and it’s cold. It’s not thick enough to be one of their vibrators – he’s well familiar with those. No, it’s something edgier, leaner and _longer_. The object goes on for what feels like forever, so deep inside of him. When it’s done sinking into his Nick can hear Harry swear behind him, and then the lighter goes off. Nick is confused for a moment, until – oh.

He’s got a candle in his arse, and when the wax is melting, it’s going to – _oh_.

Nick gasps as realization hits him and his thighs starts to tremble on their own accord. “Fuck, Nick. You’ve got to stay still. Shit.” Harry continues to mumble behind him, praising him and complementing on how good he looks like this, all sweaty and flustered and waxy. Nick feels almost nervous, not sure of what kind of pain that is about to hit him. The bed dips and then Harry is in front of him again. Nick can’t see much though, can’t look up because of the current situation in his arse. Instead, he lets his eyes wander up Harry’s knees and to his thighs, studying the ‘Brazil’ tattoo placed there.

Without any warnings or signs, the first drop of wax has made it down the length of the candle and is now making contact with Nick’s sore hole. The burn is sharp and extreme, and it lingers for a long while. Nick gasps, his muscles clenching on the candle and his entire body rocks forward, which only makes another drop make its way down. It keeps going on in the same pattern; a drop hits Nick, he clenches and jolts, another drop, clench, drop, clench, and so on. It’s a bad circle and it hurts like a mother fucker. “Still, Nick. Stay _still_.” Harry says, stroking Nick’s sweaty forehead.

Nick shakes his head furiously. He can’t do this. It hurts too much. His entire body is shaking and it is only encouraging more driblets of wax to make contact with the rim of his arse. “No, no, no, Harry. Stop. Make it stop – I can’t. It. _Fuck_. No.” Nick breathes out, hands gripping the sheets tightly. His eyes are shut and he tries not to pant too much, the world spinning inside his eyelids.

“Yes, you can, can’t you? You’re so good for me, babe. So good.” Harry coos, slipping down the bed to be on eyelevel with Nick. He feels the press of Harry’s lips on his own, desperately clinging onto something he knows won’t hurt him. It’s soothing, the slick slide of Harry’s tongue on his own and he files this moment for later. Later, when he can’t have this. Later, when he’s all by himself.

Harry’s hand travels up Nick’s body, pinches his right nipple on the way, and moves to grab Nick’s cock again. Nick wants to scream with how good it feels, the two sensations making him mad for it once again. He can only imagine what his rim looks like right now, messy with splashes of dried wax and wet lube. “Can you come like this?” Nick nods frantically. “You can, can’t you?” He can. He just need – a little bit. It’s too much and not enough at the same time and it’s driving him _insane_.

Harry’s hand speeds up and Nick feels his climax approach in the speed of light. His body continues to tremble and clench on the candle, the pain almost unbearable. Nick feels as if he is about to explode, different sensations all over his body. The sweat on his back, neck and forehead are cooling down his body, while the air in the room is too hot due all the lit candles.

“God, you look so good like this, Grim,” Harry whispers in Nick’s ear, kissing the top of his hair. “Doing so well.” Harry’s grip on his cock is too tight to let him come, keeping Nick on the edge. A particular hard squeeze around his dick makes Nick twist on the bed, causing the candle to push down on his prostate. Nick sobs – more like screams – and comes, spurting all over Harry’s hand and his chest due the position he’s in. Harry strokes him through it, Nick twitching with the aftershocks.

Nick must have blacked out after that; the last thing he knows Harry is pulling out the candle out of Nick’s arse. He catches a blink of it, dizzy – it’s half melted with a ring of dried wax at the lower part, where it had been gathering around Nick’s rim. He wakes up again, lying on his tummy, while Harry dries of the hard wax on his back with a wet towel. It’s soothing on his sweaty shoulders and spine, and Nick tries to force out a thanks. It comes out more like a grunt though, but it makes Harry kiss his too hot neck, so Nick counts it as a win.

When Nick wakes up a second time, he’s lying on his back, Harry snoring slightly on his chest. He tries to wiggle away from Harry without waking him to go to the loo. Nick notices the bottle of water on the bedside table – Harry knows him so well it makes his heart swell– and swallows almost all of it in one go. He stands up, sore and still feeling lightheaded after the evening, and wanders off to the general direction of the toilet. When he’s back again, Harry is awake and waiting for him, wide eyes looking up at Nick in the darkness.

Nick crawls back onto the bed and Harry attaches himself to Nick’s side immediately. “You sore?”

“Pfft, after that? Not at all,” Nick says into Harry’s curls, his eyes closing by on their own accord. He’s going to fall asleep again any moment now, both of them knows it. “That was nothing.” He slurs, clinging tightly onto Harry. They’re going to be too hot very soon, waking up sweaty and disgusting, but Nick couldn’t care less. Right now, they’re good.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I had to google most of this, so do not trust me as a resource for wax play. be safe people!!
> 
> title from robyn and röyksopp's "do it again". 
> 
> feedback is very appreciated! 
> 
> julgru @ tumblr
> 
> xx


End file.
